Everything To Come
by headfirst
Summary: crossover.
1. Chapter One: The Begining

(new story. OCxOTH crossover. But this story has to do with Peyton and her emo-californian relatives, takes place after 'Suddenly Everything Has Changed' (one tree hill) and mid season 1ish for the OC. enjoy! oh and note, not really too sure about sandy's family so Im just going to say they were siblings.. read on! remember: post lucas' car accident and pre jake leaving and pre brooke hates peyton) 

"Hello?" Peyton Sawyer spoke into her cordless phone as she sat at her desk, sketching.

"Peyton?" a framilar voice spoke from the other side of the phone. It was her dad.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, dropping her pencil and eagerly smiling.

"Hey honey, how are you? " he continued, hearing a smile in her voice.

"I'm okay," she stated, glad to hear her dad, "I miss you,"

"I miss you too baby girl, but that's what I need to talk to you about," The smile slowly faded from her face. That didn't sound good at all.

"What do you mean?" she asked stiffly, trying not to sound upset.

"My three week excapade has turned into a three month travel at the minimum, not by choice of course, but my boss wants me to finish this reasearch project..." she heard him trail off.

"So you won't be home next week?" she felt tears coming. It was bad enough her dad was out of town for so long, now it would be even longer.

"No Pey, but I know you get lonely staying at home by yourself so I have a solution," he spoke, and she listened.

"Which is?"

"I gave your uncle, your mom's brother a call earlier, Sandy, and he said it would be okay if you stayed up in California with them while I'm gone. I know you haven't seen them in a while and you've never really been that close, but I think it would be good to stay with them. Not just for you, for me too," Peyton sighed quietly. She had never really know her relatives in California.

She didn't reply.

"Well?" he asked, a hopefullness in his voice.

"Uh, I don't know Dad..." She used to see her cousin's at least once a year until her mom died, since then every now and then they got a christmas card. That was actually the last time she had seen the Cohens. At her mom's funeral.

"Please honey, do it for me too, only a few months," Peyton thought it over quickly. Only a few months with her cousin Seth, in California, away from Tree Hill then she got to see her dad. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright daddy, I will," she concluded now hearing a smile from the other end of the phone.

* * *

"Guess who I got a call from recently?" Sandy Cohen questioned his wife as they transfered take-out to tray's for dinner. Seth and Ryan were helping set the table and also curious about who called. He usually didn't share news out front unless it concerned the whole house.

"Oh, I know, the Queen," Seth quipped up for his own amusement, "Or was it the pope?" Sandy smiled a weak smile at his son.

"You're somewhat close son," he turned to his wife, "Larry." The room was silent. Hearing from his brother-in-law only made Sandy think about his sister who had passed away some time ago, 8 years ago.

"Oh honey," Kirsten gave him a quick hug, "What did he call about?" Seth keyed in on what his parent's were saying as he brought the food to the table. Ryan was completely clueless. Sandy made his way to the table to discuss the rest of the conversation.

"He called about Peyton." he said shortly, vividly remembering his neice, "Seth, you remember Peyton?"

"Oh course I remember Peyton, curly blonde cousin with an attitude," he said, smiling casually. Ryan was still completely clueless, trying to piece the conversation together.

"Oh Ryan, right, you must feel lost here. Larry is Sandy's brother-in-law, a widowed husband to Sandy's sister, and a single father to Peyton," Kirsten informed his as they continued their meal. Ryan just nodded, waiting for Sandy to finish now.

"And what about Peyton?" Seth edged on.

"Well Larry said that he is on yet another boating trip for at least 3 months and he can't stand the fact he is leaving her at home by herself again, so he called to ask if maybe she could come down here and stay with us for a while," Sandy concluded, looking at his wife.

"And?" Kirsten asked, waiting for the answer she knew was coming.

"I couldn't say no. We haven't seen or heard from the Sawyer's for a long time and I thought it would be good for the family," Sandy gave his wife a willing look, waiting for her reply.

"I knew you would, and I don't see why she can't stay here, we have plenty of room, and I'm sure it will be a change from the sleepy little town she is in right now," Kirsten replied, smiling.

"Which is where?" Ryan asked, wondering where she was from.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina," Sandy stated.

"I have to say, I've never heard of the place," Ryan said, giving a half smile.

"Don't worry, that's normal, population of that town is like 10," Seth stated, thinking back to a visit when he was younger.

"Close enough," Sandy said, finishing his meal.

"When is she coming in?" Ryan asked, wondering more about their mysterious family from Sandy's side.

"Tomorrow night,"

* * *

"Brooke, it's Peyton, I know you are going to hate me when you hear this over the phone but your probably not home anyway, but still, I'm going to Cali for a while, staying with relatives there, call me cell when you get this, love ya," Peyton finished, leaving a message on her best friend's cell phone.It was true she herself had deep down feelings for Lucas but he was with Brooke and she was happy with him. And when she was happy, he was happy, and when he was happy, Peyton was too.

"It'll be good to get away from here," Peyton said to herself as she tossed random burnt cds into her packsack for the plane and some more clothes into her suitcase. She hesitiated as she zipped up her suitcase finally.

"Yah, good." Her dad had purchased plane tickets in first class so the plane ride wouldn't be that bad. At least there was more of a chance to have a peaceful flight to think. After Lucas' car accident she had decided to pull everything off with him. They both knew they wouldn't be able to do anything together behind Brooke's back now that he was in such bad shape. She really regretted letting him say that they should stop. She didn't want to. Not yet.

The plane ride was suitable, it was a break from constantly traveling places in her car, although her car had the better of her cd collection. She wasn't paying attention to her music really, or the lame in-flight movie, or the constant annoyance of the flight attendants, all she was thinking about what everything to come.


	2. Chapter Two: The Relatives

"Dad, I have a road game, seeing as we are on the way to the airport and I don't want to go through this entire ride listening to you music, I shall name is Three Reasons," Seth anounced as they drove down the busy highways to Orange County Airport.

"Okay, and what's wrong with my music?" Sandy questioned, smiling at his son.

"It goes like this, you list three reasons you like or don't like or the meaning of something random, like, let's say, driving in the car with your dad to the airport to pick up your cousin while you could be at home sleeping, oh that's a good one, you take it," Seth stated, smiling at his dad, with some added sarcasam.

"Sounds like fun. Number three, you would be home by yourself on a glorious day like this while your mother takes Ryan out shopping. Number two, I needed some company and someone to cover up any awkward silences and number one, she's your cousin you haven't seen in years, greet her!" Sandy easily replied to his son.

"OK, three valid points..." Seth said, considering them. It would be good to spend some time with his dad, he thought, and it was going to be good to see his cousin.

"So, you have a recent picture of her? So you'll know who slash where slash what she is?" Seth asked, as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Don't worry son, I'll know her when I see her," his father finished, stepping out of the car and adjusting the sunglasses on his face.

"Whatever you say..."

Peyton's flight had arrived on time thankfully, she wasn't a big fan of planes. She quickly made her way through her exit gate and to luggage claim. She remembered her uncle from the way he was. Thick new york accent, uncontrollable eyebrows, loving smile, a lot of energy. And her cousin Seth, remembered him too. Small for his size, talked a lot, which didn't come in handy at a funeral and loved comic books. Also not suitable for a funeral, but they were nine. Seeing her uncle would only remind her of her mom, but she knew it was a good thing. Grief was a thing of the past. Time for a clean slate, in New Port, Orange Country, California.

With her bag snugly on her hip, she approached luggage claim and through the crowds of people felt fairly lost. Once I get my luggage, I'll be fine, she thought as she pushed her way through the mobs. She didn't notice any framilar faces as she made her way through, so a feeling of uncertainty settled in.

"Ok, so you are sure you know what she'll look like?" she heard a close voice.

"Yes, she'll have curly blond locks like her mother and a slim build like her father," Sandy started, as he looked up at overhead screens listing flights. Peyton knew it was them, by the description and the accent.

"And the rest just falls into place?" Seth asked, stretching a bit.

"Just about," Peyton said as they backs faced her. Sandy turned around to the voice, as did Seth. A smile led to both their faces. Sure, they weren't the closest family but they kept in touch enough. They were pretty solid.

"Hey there kid," Sandy said softly, pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, in the same way. He didn't let go as soon as she did, so she gave Seth a quick smile who gave a fun grin back.

"Hey," she replied as they made their way from luggage return after grabbing her bags.

"How was the flight?" Sandy asked, taking one of her bags and making small talk.

"Uh, pretty good, I guess, I never really like planes anyway," Peyton said, shrugging a bit. As they stepped outside into the sunny outside, she breathed in the fresh California air. It felt good.

"So cousin, isn't this a change from lil ol' Tree Hill? Emphasis on the lil..." Seth stated as they made their way to the car.

"You don't know how much..." she stated briefly as she looked around at the variety of landscapes. They placed her bags in the back of the car and Seth situated himself in the back, letting his cousin sit in the front.

"I'm guessing you guys get pretty good weather down here?" Peyton asked as they drove along.

"Yup, it's pretty good, good sailing weather that's for sure," Seth answered.

"And surfing," Sandy added in.

"You surf?" she questioned him, "And you sail?" she said to Seth. They both nodded and she smiled.

"So you've moved on from you comic books?" she questioned her cousin as they pulled through a set of gates.

"Nope, what are you crazy?" he asked in a state of disbelief. They pulled into the driveway of the Cohen's house and Peyton looked around. It was a change from her small homestead in Tree Hill but she knew she would adjust.

"Nice place," she said as she stepped out of the car.

"It's home, I personally would have wanted something a bit bigger, but you get used to it," Seth said with a sly smile.

"You shouldn't take all this for granted son," Sandy said, laughing.

"Right, okay, after you," Seth gestured to the front door. Here goes nothing, Peyton thought, giving Seth a small smile. The inside of the house was just as impressive as the outside. Tall arches and detailed railways and designs filled the first room, with a warm feeling. Doors led out to a small patio or porch kind of thing with an attached pool and poolhouse.

"You're not sticking me in the poolhouse are ya?" she joked, admiring the house.

"Nope, that's taken," Seth said, leading her upstairs. She laughed with him as he stopped at a room near the end of the hallway. Once opened, it led to a big room with a four poster bed with a silk red bedspread and beige carpet.

"This is where I'll sleep?" she asked in awe.

"This is your room," he replied,"Just remember I'm just between that wall, if you need anything,"

"Thanks Seth," she said as he placed her bags near the door and shut the door behind him. She looked around the room and flopped down on her bed. There was something about the place that made her feel good. It was just a great feeling. She just hoped she wouldn't miss Tree Hill too much.

(and thats all for now, hope that wasnt too short, saving some good stuff for the next chapter, heehe. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you all rock! do it again! lol. spoliers: Peyton meets Ryan, both Lucas and Brooke find out she is gone, more drama and exploration of Orange county! tune in soon! lol) 


	3. Chapter Three: The Fallout

Peyton made her way out of her glorious bedroom after unpacking some of her things. She could already tell she was going to love California, there was something about it. She slipped down the stairs and found the kitchen where her uncle and cousin were talking at the counter. She took a seat beside Seth and sighed. 

"Is that a good sigh?" Seth questioned her.

"Definetly a good sigh," she replied.

"You hungry at all?" Sandy asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Kinda, ya," she replied sheepishly, "Food while in the air is not good."

"Im sure it isn't, Kirsten is on her way home with food," he stated, laughing.

"You guys no big homecookers in California?" she asked, noticing other food cartons on the counter. Seth and Sandy exchanged looks then started laughing.

"We Cohens are big cookers, the Nichol side of the family isn't," Seth laughed, "How about you miss Sawyer, you're a Cohen too,"

"I make a mean mac and cheese," she replied, hearing a car honk in the driveway.

"I'll go help your mother," Sandy said, "You can set the table," Seth nodded as his dad walked away.

"Im guessing my aunt isn't the best cook?" Peyton laughed as she watched Seth around the kitchen.

"Are they already making the wise cracks about my cooking?" spoke a tired yet cheerful voice from the other end of the kitchen. Peyton turned around to see her Aunt Kirsten carrying a few fast food bags. She flashed her a small smile. Kirsten placed down the bags on the counter and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, it's all mainly true," she joked, giving her a hug, "It's good to see you again Peyton,"

"You too," she replied, "Uh, need any help with that?" She motioned to the food bags and got up to help. Sandy then returned to the kitchen with a few shopping bags which he placed on the counter.

"What exactly did you buy?" he asked his wife, as he sorted through the bags.

"A new cookbook is in one of those bags," she smirked as she placed food on the table.

"That's a good thing," Seth piped up, smiling at his mom.

"Actually, the cook book is in this bag," spoke a new voice. Peyton seemed to be the only one who turned to look at the person. He was blonde, wore a plain white t-shirt and faded jeans. They met eyes and he smiled at her.

"Oh Ryan, this is Peyton, whom you heard about yesterday," Sandy motioned, "Peyton meet Ryan,"

She flashed him a warm smile, "Hey,"

* * *

It was offical now. Lucas had broken up with Brooke. Actually, he just said he needed a break.True, she was a great girl and he cared for her but there was something about Peyton he cared about more. She had left in tears, which made him feel guilty. She didn't want a break, she wanted to be with him.He needed to talk to someone. He grabbed his phone and with a smile on his face dialed Peyton's number. He didn't get an answer though. 

Soon enough he heard someone rush into his room. It was Brooke.

"Lucas," she started, still crying, "Peyton's gone,"

"What do you mean she's gone?" he asked in a worried tone.

"She left a message for me, saying she went to stay with relatives in California, out of no where!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke, don't worry, I'm sure she is fine," he replied, still shocked.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this," she stated in a huff, starting to leave.

"Wait, Brooke, can we talk?" he asked.

"Why?" she snapped. She didn't need this. Not from him now. She had no one to go to. Her best friend was gone now and her boyfriend broke up with her.

"Maybe I made a mistake," he said quietly, "I don't think I can workwith thisjust being a break,"She looked at him with ungrateful eyes.

"You did make a mistake," she glared at him.

"I know you don't want this right now but I'm sorry. We can be friends and work on this, but I still want to help you get to Peyton,"

She smiled a very small smile, "Well, fine, for now. I know what we need to do,"

"What?" he asked, worrying about one of her Brooke plans coming along.

"We obviously need to go to California,"

"Are you crazy? My mom wouldn't let me up and leave to California!" he exclaimed, uneasily.

"It's not like we are going alone Lucas, my parents are somewhere near there right now on a cruise, plus we have a summer house we can stay at while we search for her,"

He hesitated, "You tried calling her?"

"Of course I did! Now are you in or not?"

"I've got to talk to my mom," he started.

"Let me do the talking then,"

( i know, that was a horrible short chapter but thats all i can do for now because i dont know when i can update next, Im currently between a lot of stories, one of which i am finishing soon, but starting a sequel. but please still review! i love your thoughts and opinions! thanks for reading! Good news though, Fanfiction is working again:D )


	4. Chapter Four: The Meet and Greet

"So you are absolutely sure your parents are okay with this Brooke? I still think I should call them," 

"Oh Mrs. Roe, you could call them if you want but by now they are mid-cruise and probably kind of moody but they'll be home in Tree Hill I think by next Tuesday, so you could always leave them a message," Brooke trailed off, looking at Karen with a hopeful smile. Lucas had let Brooke do all the talking and was glad he did. Karen looked from Brooke to Lucas.

"So you guys are just going down for a few days, to find Peyton and talk to her, then you will be back on the next flight?" Karen double checked, a worried look on her face.

"Yes mom," Lucas replied with a hopeful smile.

Karen sighed, "Okay, you can go but Lucas if you don't rest that shoulder a bit while you are down there and something happens, you are grounded for life," Brooke screamed in a gleeful way.

"Thanks Ma," Lucas said, giving her a kiss. He then gave her a look that read 'Trust Me'. Then Brooke grabbed his hand and headed off to his room to help him back. She was excited to go to California, if only for a few days. Finally try on her new bikinis, tan at the beach, find some cute Cali boys...

"Brooke?" Lucas cut her off of her daydream. He wasn't sure if she wanted to go down just to find her best friend, but to find her friend quickly then get in some Cali time.

"Brooke, remember we are going down to find Peyton, that's our main priority," Lucas stated, throwing some clothes into his army-green bag. He cringed as he relaxed his shoulder out of his tensor.

"I know Luke, I really hope she's okay," she replied, taking a seat on his bed. She watched as he cringed from the pain of his shoulder.

"Ahh, ouch. You okay Broody?" she asked, a concerned look coming across her face.

"I think I'll be fine," he replied, "Especially when we find Peyton and make sure she's okay," Brooke smiled and helped him with his bag. They headed out to his car and made their way over to Brooke's so she could pack then head to the airport.

He watched her as she packed by throwing tons of clothes into her suitcase, "Brooke, you know we will only be gone for a few days right?"

"Whatever you say b-" she paused, "friend who is a boy," She winked as he rolled his eyes, both of them smiling.

"Alright, let's go," Lucas stated, getting up and heading out of Brooke's room. Her oh so framilar room... he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. It was so hard to be torn between two great people.

"Cal-i-fornia." Brooke said slyly as they drove to the airport, a mischevious smile on her face.

* * *

"So, Tree Hill, North Carolina, is it okay that I've never heard of it?" Ryan asked the blonde sitting beside him on the couch. They were watching as Seth played another one of his video games. Seth and Ryan had decided to stay in for the night, and give Peyton the grand tour of Newport the next morning. 

"I bet she's never heard of Chino, so you're on the same page," Seth stated, his eyes not moving from the screen. Ryan smiled a small smile and Peyton laughed.

"No one has heard of Tree Hill, don't worry," she replied to him, taking of sip of her drink, "Seeing as I don't think you are a cousin, unless it's some sort of distance thing, how did you end up with the Cohen's?" There was a hard sigh as Seth lost his video game and headed over with them to the couch, dropping his controler.

"Oh come on cousin, can't you see the resemblence?" Seth laughed, taking a seat in between them.

"Long story short, broken family meets good lawyer, leaving me here," Ryan said shortly, shrugging. He really didn't want to get into his story yet again, maybe he'd expand on it once he knew her better. She gave him a pensive look then dropped the subject. He looked like the kind of person who had a deep entralling story behind his brick shell.

Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of the doorbell. Seeing as Sandy and Kirsten had headed out with friends for the evening, Seth opted to the door. Peyton and Ryan sat there, both feeling almost uncomfortable but they both felt as if they were in the right place. Ryan seemed like a person who didn't show his feelings, having to hide them his whole life. She felt the same way, having to hide her emotions whenever her dad went out of town again, or whenever someone mentioned her mom. Ryan thought for a second, remembering what Kirsten had said the night before, _Larry is Sandy's brother-in-law, a widowed husband to Sandy's sister, and a single father to Peyton_, maybe they had more in common than he was led to believe.

Seth walked up to the door and opened it with a smile on his face. He was shocked to see Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts standing there.

"Hey Summer, Marissa," he said, letting them in and giving Summer a quick kiss, "What are you two doing here"

"Well, seeing as my mom and you grandpa and your parents are out at dinner, and Sum is home alone this weekend, we thought we'd come over to hang out, watch a movie from your collection," Marissa informed him, "We brought the snacks," She held up a bag with a few different colas and bags of chips in it.

"Sure there isn't any, you know," Seth made a drinking motion, "in there"

"Shut up Cohen, Marissa's over that," Summer defended, giving him a stern look.

"Alright, alright, I was just checking!" he stated, walking back to the living room, "Ooooh Ryyan, we have compan-y"

Both Ryan and Peyton turned their heads to the people at the door. Peyton, raised her eyebrows at them, in their short colourful skirts, daring tops and overdone hair. Ryan smiled at the sight of Marissa. Summer looked up and down the blonde sitting beside Ryan. Marissa looked kind of taken back at the girl sitting there, in long cargo capris and some old band t-shirt, with relaxed minimal make-up. Seth just stood between them all, an amused look on his face.

"This might be a long night"

(ya i know, i didnt like the ending either, but i just kept typing and it ended there. Ive been neglecting my stories and i feel horrible. currently in the middle of new chapter for ANR and started one for True Lies, keep a lookout for them :) thanks for reading and pleeease review!)


	5. Chapter Five: The Talk

"Tree Hill, North Carolina? Is that like farm land?" Summer asked, yet again, trying to get a grasp on where Seth's mysterious cousin resides. 

"Not really, no," Peyton answered, raising her eyebrows at the girl. She knew this came along with the whole California scene. The rich, ditzy Valley girls who used the word 'like' in every sentence.

"Okay, Summer, farm land is not on that side of the country, you know that," Marissa responded, her eyes darting between Peyton and her best friend.

"Coop, I am just trying to figure out where Hill of Trees is, okay?" Summer replied, snuggling up beside Seth, "Do we have to watch Spider-Man again?"

"Yes, because this is the uncut directors version, which I have only sucessfully watched twice," Seth announced, his eyes glued to the tv set.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a drink," Ryan announced, with a need to slip away from the room. Marissa and Summer had begun to discuss what had been happening in the latest episode of the Valley, so he needed to be away.

"I, uh, second that," Peyton agreed, having to idea about how to handle the questions from Summer anymore. She quickly followed Ryan to the kitchen, sinking into one of the seats, taking a big sigh.

"Water or soda?" Ryan asked her, laughing.

"Water thanks," she said with a smile, gladly taking it from him, "Is that seriously all that goes on here? I mean, between the girls?"

"You mean talking about the Valley, or the latest magazine article, party or even hairstyle?" She nodded. "Just about, get used to it,"

"It is not even funny how different it is here, compared to back home," she said, thinking of the content and quietness of Tree Hill compared to the wild livelyness of California.

"Really? How different would you say?" Ryan asked, wanting to get to know her. It seemed as if this strange cousin was holding something back about her home town. And there was something about her that pulled him in to want more.

"Well, I am asuming you guys don't have sports teams here, at school?"

"Does water polo count?"

She let out a surprised laugh, "Not really. All there really was to our town was the basketball team, held us steady. And the cheerleading along with it,"

"Wait, you are a cheerleader?" he questioned, now being the one letting out a surprised laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Fits the persona right? Brooding artist, part time cheerleader, never really evens out,"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm the shy kid from Chino who's brother is in jail, doesn't work out that much either," She gave him a small smile. There was something about this guy, maybe it was his innocent harsh looks or his heart warming smile, but she felt she could trust him. And it was hard for someone like her to let her gaurd down so soon.

* * *

"Oh my god, Luke! It's pretty than I thought it would be!" Brooke exclaimed as they walked out of the Orange County Airport, grabbing Lucas arm.

"Oww, wrong arm," he replied, pulling away from her, in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied, a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, we have more important things to do. How in the hell are we going to find Peyton? In all of this place?" Lucas questioned, a lost look appearing on his face. Brooke looked over at him, then their surroundings.

"We could always call her? Or just find some phone book and look for Sawyer,"

"Except it wouldn't be under Sawyer. Brooke, you are her best friend, what was her mom's maiden name?"

"Okay, one sec, I know this." Brooke paused, thinking, "It starts with a C"

"That narrows it down," Lucas replied, sighing.

"Shut up Lucas, I'm thinking... Cone... Cower... Cohun... Cohen.. yeah!"

"Which one? Cohen?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Although I have no idea what her uncle's name is. Or aunt's for that matter. All I know is her cousin's name, the geek. Seth,"

"Okay, they live in Orange County, Last name Cohen, this can't be as hard as it seems," he said, thinking. They took a seat on one of the benches, waiting for a taxi Lucas had called. He still couldn't get Peyton out of his head. Sure, he knew she would be okay, here with family, but he needed to know it for sure. See that things were okay. Closure.

"Wait, she left a message on my phone. I forgot, she might have said her uncle's name!" Brooke excitedly pressed the buttons on her phone, getting to her voice mail. Lucas watched as she listened to the message intently.

"There was something she said about Sandy... but isn't that a girls name?"

"Sandy..." Lucas paused for a moment to think, "Sanford maybe? That's a guys name,"

"Works for me, if not it's almost like girls name for a guy, opposite Joey on Dawson's Creek!"

"Whatever you say Cheery, but how are we going to get to the place? And find it in general?"

"Luke, breathe. I'm just as worried as you are about her, alright? All we need to do is find a phonebook, then find Cohen," she raced over to the closest payphone, and flipped up the book.

"Remind me to wash my hands, okay?" she asked, as she flipped through the pages, "Aha, S&K Cohen, works for me, cell phone please," She held out her hand, as Lucas dropped the phone into it.

"Here goes nothing," Lucas said quietly, watching her call.

"Hello? I'm looking for Peyton Sawyer,"

_Okay, i am really sorry this chapter sucked a lot, cause im slowing down with it for some reason. iknow, its weird, but if you have any ideas, let me know. this chap was mainly talking cause i wasnt in a descriptive mood really, but still please R&R! i love you all for reading! oh, and there is a new chapter for true lies in the type right now and a new chap for ANR up the other day :D_


	6. Chapter Six: The Mixed Emotions

**"P**eyton Sawyer?" Seth questioned, as he answered the phone, "May I ask who's calling?" 

Lucas, who was on the other end of the phone, paused. "Uh, Lucas,"

"Lucas? Alrighty then, hold on a second," Seth replied, shrugging as he quickly hopped up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen. Summer thankfully paused the movie, sick of her boyfriend's love for comic books and the movies that come along with them.

"Seriously, Summer, she isn't going to be as bad as you think," Marissa said to her best friend, knowing what Summer was thinking about Peyton. She knew she was going to start talking once Seth was out of earshot.

"C'mon Coop, that's some deep persona she is hiding under, I don't know what you think, but I will probably only get along with her because of Seth," Summer announced to her friend, crossing her arms.

"Whatever," Marissa laughed, throwing a pillow at her.

Seth walked into the kitchen, his hand covering one end of the phone. He smiled as he saw Ryan and Peyton talking near the pool. Ryan had never been a movie person, so he knew that they probably were never going to return to the living room to watch with them. He slipped out the doors and walked up to them. They had progressed with their drinks from the kitchen to sitting beside the pool dipping their legs in.

**"Oh** cousin, you have been in California for what? A few hours? And you already have a phone call, oh how time flies," Seth joked, handing her the phone. Ryan gave him a look, a smile still on his face.

"Did you ask who it is by any chance?" Peyton asked Seth before she started to talk.

"Someone named Lucas," he replied, shrugging. He leaned up against one of the poolside tables, watching her.

"Lucas? Really?" Peyton sighed, contemplating on wether to talk to him or not.

"What's wrong with Lucas?" Ryan asked, a confused look on his face. Seth's look repeated his, as Peyton struggled to answer.

"Just tell him I'm sleeping or something, and I'll get back to him tomorrow, please," she eyed Seth, handing him back the phone.

"Uh okay," Seth told her, taking back the phone, "Lucas? Yeah, sorry for the wait, turns out she's in bed, she'll have to get back to you... okay, alright... you too, bye"

Seth hung up the phone and crossed his arms, looking towards Peyton, "Explanation now or later?" Peyton looked from Ryan to Seth.

"Later," she decided, seeing Summer appear at the door.

"Cohen! And others, we have a movie to finish!" she exclaimed, waiting for at least Seth to come back in. He looked over at Peyton, then to Ryan, then he walked back into the house.

**L**ucas waited on the end of the phone, as Brooke fiddled with the air conditioning in the car.

"Brooke, it's not that hot here," he said, still listening on the phone.

"Whatever Luke, I need cooler air," she replied, finally content, now moving on to change the music, "Cali has bound to have some good music stations,"

Lucas rolled his eyes and finally heard the voice come back, "She's in bed?" he confirmed. He continued to talk with the guy on the other end, then finally saying goodnight.

"She's already in bed Brooke, must have been some flight for her, but whatever, where is your parents beach house? Anywhere close?"

"Uh, just drive around for a bit, we are bound to come close," she shrugged, thinking about Peyton.

"So she is going to call tomorrow? Or are we to call her?" Brooke asked, as they drove.

"Well, whoever was on the phone didn't say much or tell me to call back, so I am asuming she will,"

"And if she doesn't, we will."

"**S**o, how about you tell me now and Seth later?" Ryan questioned, as they continued to sit beside the pool, staring off into the night sky.

"Okay, first, Ryan, just so you know, Tree Hill, North Carolina is not your normal podunk town.. it's more drama and secrets then rainbows and butterflies," she started, thinking of Tree Hill. Was she really just going to open up to this guy she just met? Yes, she was. Maybe it was the connection she felt. Or the undeiable feeling that she could trust him...

"Okay, thanks for preparing me," Ryan smiled, looking over at her, meeting eye to eye.

"I don't even know why I am going to tell you this, after meeting someone in a day or so, I would never let them this into my life, but you Mr.Atwood are lucky, cause in some freaky way I already trust you.. and I never let my wall down that fast." she sighed, then smiled, "Anyway, I'm rambling. Well, Lucas was one of the first guys I ever really loved. And when I finally knew it, he was with my best friend, and I hated telling him that. Then we started seeing each other, behind my best friend's back, and I, well, we both feel so guilty about it, I can't stand talking with him about it anymore. Plus he was just in a horrible car accident and still recovering, and I knew he would bring it up, that's why I can't talk to him."

Ryan took in what he had just heard from the lanky blonde sitting beside him. Somehow he understood. True, he wasn't the biggest person to know about relationship drama, but when guys have to choose girls, he understood.

"Time," he said simply.

"What?"

"It seems you both need some time," he shrugged. She nodded her head and gave him a friendly half smile.

"I hope so..."

_(thanks for all the amazing reviews! i think this is going to be a ryan/peyton story, cause i like that little cross-shipper :) plus, i think brooke should have the hots for seth, and who knows about marissa and or lucas? oh how the web tangles in the plot of the oc and one tree hill... read and reivew! i love you all!)_


	7. Chapter Seven: The Puzzle Pieces

_i know this wont really make sense, with how i placed the oth and oc. cause i said it would be after lucas accident. how about we say that took place in the summer and we will scratch all the basketball games and stuff for now? cause i want it to be summer in the oc. for school to come, okay? i hope thats okay with you all :)_

**A** soft knock at the door surprisingly woke Peyton up the next morning. She was shocked to see her aunt standing there, with a warm welcoming smile on her face. Peyton had to get used to the fact an adult might be waking her up now, it was going to always be a hard idea to handle. She hadn't lived with another girl since her mom had died. And not with another person since a few months ago now. She did miss it.

"Good morning, I really didn't mean to wake you, just came to see if you were awake," Kirsten started, waiting at the door.

"Oh no, it's alright, I usually don't sleep too late anyway," Peyton replied, a morning smile on her face.

"Well, okay then. Today, I'm taking Seth and Ryan shopping for clothes and other school like things. Just an open invitation if you want to come," Kirsten stated simply.

School. That thought never even occurred to Peyton. Well, she was going to be in California for a few months. And she wasn't that strong academically to skip that much of school.

"Uhm, sure, I guess I will. I don't really have anything else to do anyway," Peyton laughed a bit, "I'll just get changed then," She looked down at herself, still resting in her pajamas.

"Alright, we'll just be down in the kitchen waiting then," Kirsten smiled then walked out, shutting the door behind her. Peyton dragged herself out of bed and stretched her arms. She suddenly had horrible thoughts of the people at the mall, in their designer clothes. Short skirts, revealing tops, oversized sunglasses. Over-rated flip-flops. She had just the outfit to wear.

**"S**o, is she coming?" Ryan asked as Kirsten walked back into the kitchen, just moments after leaving Peyton's room.

"Yes, she is. She seemed sort of shocked with the school idea, but she is. Where did Seth go?" she looked around the kitchen, her son no where in sight. Ryan sighed.

"He's on the phone, with Summer,"

Kirsten nodded with raised eyebrows, "Oh right, as usual." She paused, "Seth! Get off the phone, we're leaving soon,"

Seth reappeared in the kitchen about two minutes later, noticing the smirk on Ryan's face.

"I clearly asked you to tell her that I was.. looking for my wallet, not that I was on the phone,"

"Your wallet is on the counter anyway honey," Kirsten gave him a false sympathetic smile.

"Yes," Seth started, thinking of a back-story to his wallet story, "but I meant my other wallet... . Anyway.., where is my dearest cousin? She gonna come with?"

"She is coming with us, if that's what you mean," Ryan answered, as he put his dishes into the sink. He quickly peered out the window, gazing into the distant California views.

"Alright, I'm ready, should we go?" asked Peyton as she walked into the kitchen. No one answered her too quickly. She was dressed in yet another band t-shirt, it was black and white, with some older band on it. On her legs were dark denim jeans, and her hair was down, brushed and falling on her shoulders. Ryan looked pleasantly surprised, Seth looked almost shocked, Kristen looked quite pleased. She was glad Peyton wasn't going to be molding into the usual visual image all the other teenage girls held around here.

**"R**yan, if you could, walk Peyton to the other side of the store when I think the clothes would be more to her liking," Kirsten directed, pointing to the women's clothes, 'I'll stay here and shop with Seth,"

"Oh the joy of shopping with your mother," Peyton heard Seth mutter as she walked with Ryan.

"Just to take a stab, I'm guessing you don't shop here to often now do you Atwood?" she expressed as they walked past the jewelry section.

"Doesn't look like your type of clothes either," Ryan replied, a soft smile on his face. It was a high-class department store, located within a pricy shopping mall. One of many. As Peyton thought back to Tree Hill, she didn't think she knew any stores like this.

"Brooke might though." she finished her thought out loud, as she wandered with Ryan.

"Brooke might what?" he questioned her, his hands resting in his pockets.

"Oh sorry about that, just thinking out loud. Brooke, my best friend, is a shopping.. whore really, she knows where the best stores are in Tree Hill, the best discounts if need be and she has the money to support her extravagant lifestyle,"

"A shopping whore?" Ryan laughed, "That's a new one to me," Peyton shot him a genuine smile, and almost had an undying urge to kiss him. But she didn't. She didn't even get the chance to say anything back to him without being interrupted by someone.

"Ryan, who are you calling a shopping whore?" asked a shocked Marissa from behind them. She looked almost hurt by the comment.

"Not to worry, it was me, calling my friend Brooke a shopping whore," Peyton filled in, realizing now they had reached the women's clothing department. She noticed Summer trailing behind her friend, piles of clothing in her arms.

"I doubt it, she wouldn't be a match for me." Summer said, somewhat like a challenge. There was a thick lace of attitude in her voice.

"Whatever, though I wouldn't bet on it," Peyton said simply, shrugging.

"Sum, cool it, before you start," Marissa pleaded, holding her arm across her friend.

"Sure Coop, then let's just go alright? We have at least three other stores to hit today, let's go," Summer started to walk away, eventually waiting for Marissa to follow her.

"Sorry about her, she's being really edgy tonight." Marissa explained. She noticed Peyton and Ryan exchanging somewhat personal glances but shrugged it off, not wanting to say anything or start anything, "Uhm, hey, there is a party tonight, if you two and Seth obviously wanted to come, at Holly's as usual, just an open offer you know,"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, thanks Marissa," Marissa gave Peyton one last smile then followed after Summer.

"Ugh," Peyton complained, as she just looked at the clothes ahead of her. Brightly colour tank tops, low cut tops and short skirts. There was a few clothes she would wear, but they were hidden among the others. And it wasn't worth the effort right now.

"This really, really, isn't my kind of store," she stated, sighing.

"Really isn't mine either, didn't stop me from getting almost an entire new wardrobe last week with Kirsten," Ryan said loosly. He suddenly perked up, having an idea.

"Well, seeing as you aren't really shopping and I'm kind of hungry, you want to go get some ice cream in the mall? There's a good place I know,"

"Sounds like a plan Atwood," she extended her arm out as if waiting for him to take it and lead the way. She was joking completely of course, but that didn't matter to either of them. They were enjoying each other's company. She felt safe around him. Sort of like the feeling she had gotten with Lucas. And he felt good with her, open and honest. More than he did with Marissa.

"Onward and upward then," he chuckled, taking her arm. They laughed and joked as they got to the food court.

Peyton stared into his eyes as they sat across from each other, eating their ice cream at a table, "What's the deal with you and.. that Marissa girl?"

"Just an ex really," Ryan replied, hoping that would answer the question. She was glad to hear it, he was open on the market.

"Oh, alright, gotcha," she said, licking her ice cream cone.

"Now one for you, did you really expect Lucas to call?"

"No, not at all. I have no idea how he tracked me down," she shrugged, then sighed, "To tell you the truth, I really wanted to leave Tree Hill behind while I was here, sort of a seperate escape for me,"

"So you weren't going to talk to him at all? For the whole like.. three or four months you might be down here?"

"No, just not this soon, you know? Next thing I know, he'll be flying down here with .. like Brooke or something, just to see me,"

* * *

**H**aley walked into Karen's Cafe on one of the none busy afternoons. Nathan was trailing behind her, even though she insisted he stay at home, for she had her shift to start in moments. She expected to see Lucas or Karen working behind the counted, but there stood Jake, on one of his non usual shifts.

"Hey Jake, isn't Lucas supposed to be working tonight?" she asked him, as she took a seat at the counted.

"Way to hurt a guy Haley, I mean, don't you wanna work with me?" Jake answered her, smiling.

"Seriously man, I needed to him though, he's not working?" Nathan questioned, leaning his arms on the table.

"No, not that he would be, for two reasons,"

"Which are?" Haley continued on. It didn't really mattered how long they talked, the cafe was empty. It was slowly growing dark outside, so there might be some new business as well.

"Well, for one, his arm. And the other would be.." Jake stopped, "Ah, Karen, why don't you field this one?"

Nathan and Haley both cast their glances over to the cafe owner, who was walking over with some papers in her hand.

"Which one? Where my son is?" she seemed kind of touchy with the subject.

"Don't tell me, Brooke took him somewhere," Nathan laughed, trying to make a joke out of the whole situation.

"Acutally yes..."

"What?" Haley exclaimed, not understanding what Karen was getting at.

"Well, all I know is that, for some reason, Peyton is down in California-"

"She has family out there," Nathan filled in, thinking back to seeing pictures on the wall at Peyton's house. Why he remembered that one piece of information? He would never know. Haley and Jake both gave him an odd look.

"-with Brooke, to find her and see if she is okay," Karen finished, sighing.

"Couldn't they just call like normal people?" Nathan asked, not really understanding Lucas' motives.

Haley answered this one, "Cause he cares about her that much, idiot,"

_(blah, that would be an update, sorta, its mainly OC esque, but i wanted to get NH in there too. and jake i guess. its not my best writing, but it wil suffice. :D please read and review and love me. cause i love you! thanks for reading!)_


End file.
